


Cupcake

by Apollo55



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cupcakes, F/F, Fluff, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 17:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollo55/pseuds/Apollo55
Summary: Mickie James has always been sweet on Sady.





	Cupcake

                Sady walked into the canteen. She wanted a snack. Not a full meal, just something to ease her sweet tooth. She was eyeing the cupcakes when she felt Mickie James next to her. They exchanged a smile and Sady blushed a little. She long had a crush on Mickie. She used to dream about reliving the Trish Stratus feud with her. She felt her give a light hip check. There was another smile. Mickie was making Sady blush and she didn’t know how to react. Mickie seemed to be flirting.

“These all look great.”

“The food looks great but, there’s something much more delicious I’d like to eat right now.”

“Huh?”

“You heard me.” Mickie winked.

“I. Um.”

“There’s a broom closet I saw with a cot.”

            Sady nodded. The crush she had forever, was asking if she could eat her out. She wasn’t sure she was living in reality or if she was in some dream. She took a deep breath and followed Mickie. She stepped into the broom closet behind her. She could tell it was unused. Mickie grabbed her hand and led her to the cot. She started kissing Sady. She could feel her panties soaking. She felt Mickie slide her hand in her waistband. She shifted to give Mickie access to her pussy. She left out a moan when Mickie softly rubbed over he swollen nub. She bucked forward when Mickie starting to pump her fingers in and out of her pussy. Mickie had a wild smirk when Sady was moaning. Mickie stopped and licked off her fingers.

“Just as I thought, more delicious than those cupcakes.”

            Mickie pulled Sady’s heels off, followed by her pants and panties. She smiled at Sady’s exposed pussy. She looked just as good as she tasted. Mickie pulled Sady so her legs draped off the bed and she was able to rest between her legs. Sady twitched when Mickie licked up the inside of her thighs. She pushed Sady’s thighs open a little more before leaning in and taking a lick. She used one hand to spread her lips open to expose her sensitive areas more. She concentrated around her sensitive, swollen clit, eliciting moans from Sady. She used her slender fingers to pleasure her g-spot while she tongued her clit.. Sady was doing everything she could to pull Mickie tighter to her pussy while she bucked her hips to half ride her face. She moaned more when Mickie added her lips and light sucks to what she was doing. She looked up at Sady with just her eyes and watched Sady play with her own tits. Mickie watched Sady’s face change, she could tell she was getting ready to cum. Mickie replaced her tongue with her thumb, so she could fully watch Sady’s orgasm. She watched Sady’s back arch as she came on her hand. Mickie was enjoying watching Sady ride out her orgasm on her fingers. She licked her fingers clean and searched for some towels to wipe up before they could shower.

“That was great.”

“I’m glad. I’ve been wanting a taste for a while. If you want, you can come share my room with me. I have a couple fun toys with me. I can make you cum a few more times tonight.”

“I don’t want to sound desperate but I’d love to.”

“Great.” Mickie pulled her into a heated kiss and grabbed her right breast. “I can’t wait to make this pussy mine again.”

 


End file.
